The Journey to Remembering Part 2
by JensenAcklesBabe
Summary: hey guys, its the same story just re-writting, please let me know which is better. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**The Journey to Remembering**

Disclaimer – Dark angel does not belong to me.

_Note; Yes this is the same story as I have uploaded however, this is a re-worded one I would like you to know which version is better, thank you. _

_48 hours ago everything changed._

_Alec's POV_

Max told me she was the girl I held and sang to. The girl who's eyes I dreamed in. why did she treat me so wrong? Was I that much of a screw up? How did I not know it was she was the one? All these thought where running through Alec head as he walked through the decrepit streets of Seattle. Past the places that reminded him of the girl he loved as a child and the women he loved now.

_48 hours ago I changed his opinion on me._

**Max's POV**

Why did I tell him, I can't believe I told him about our past about the memories we shared together. They past where he forgot about me, forgot about how much he showed his affection towards me, the way he sang to me, held me close and whispered in my ears the words I longed to hear. '_One day…I will sing to you everyday. And I will hold you close and always protect you… I promise, one day Maxie I promise I'll marry you'. _Not that we knew what marriage was, just what we heard the guards talk about. I've only realised that he is for filling that promise he made to me that night. He's protected me, watched his back and I've watched his, looking after each other like we promised. why didn't he know? Am I that different, that bad? I mean I was bald then with just a barcode, how can he not remember my barcode?

*Note to self. Ask him how he didn't remember my barcode* Max nod's her head slightly.

_49 hours I sat on the space needle and thought back._

_Flashback_

**Max's POV First Meeting.**

I couldn't sleep, my eyes were heavy but no sleep would enter my body or mind. I wondered what would happen if I sneaked out… would I get caught…? No am too quick. My bare feet touched the cold-cemented floor I stood still making sure no one heard me slip out of bed. I was Second in command I could not be caught disobeying orders it does not set a good example to the younger X5's. I slow open the metal door trying not to make a sound. I stepped out and re-closed the door I turned left I headed to the towards the library, it was so closed to Lydecker's office it was a risk, but I knew no guards would go there too, heard them moan about that place giving them the "Creeps" with all them science and perfect kill books.

I reached the library I headed to the top up three flights of stair and sat in the 'Drama' row I don't know why I was just attracted to that row, it was dark and well hitting hardly any light shorn onto the back. I heard music, a beautiful song 'Amazed' they called it. It was coming from Lydecker's office, what's he doing here so late? He's normally back to his perfect little life on the out side world. He told me little about the outside when I was younger I was his "special one" the one who he would sneak in to see and talk to, not that I talked much back, I was afraid I would say something wrong and end up in the pits.

Every time our eyes meet

This feeling inside me

Is almost more than I can take

Baby when you touch me

I can feel how much you love me

And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything

I can hear your thoughts

I can see your dreams

I rested my head against the shelf, I heard foot steps, I held my breath, I couldn't breath they going to get me for sure. I stood into an attack position, ready to attack what came around the corner. A little head popped around the side book cabinet…

"Who are you?"

"I am X5-494… who are you?"

"I am Max. You look like my brother he's called Ben… what's your name?" excitement filled her voice.

"I don't have a name…" confusion fills his brow.

* * *

"Will you hold me?" Maxie whispered trust suddenly entered Max's heart and she didn't know why, it was like she knew him all her life.

"What?" X5-494 said with confusion a girl he had just met asking him to hold her.

"Hold me, I like you…your pretty… but if you don't hold me I'd kick your ass?" humour and excitement filled her voice. "Please?"

"Erm OK. You're beautiful… I've never held anyone before… what do I do?" Alec who was based on the floor with his legs crossed, his back straight and confused.

"Just sit with you're arms around me, its easy. I trust you". Max replied like it was the simplest thing in the world. "This song is beautiful, this is our song. Mine and yours forever and when we're outside in the big world we'll be living together and having fun sounds good don't it?"

Alec wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Yeah it does Maxie. I promise I will always protect you…"

"Alec…" Max silently whispered

"What?" with utter confused X5- 494 replied?

"Alec… am calling you Alec…"

"Alec, Alec, Alec… I like it!" happiness filled his voice…"Alec, I have a name"

* * *

End of Flash Back


	2. Chapter 2

**The Journey to Remembering**

Disclaimer – Dark angel does not belong to me.

_Note; Yes this is the same story as I have uploaded however, this is a re-worded one I would like you to know which version is better, thank you. _

**Alec's POV**

I inhaled quickly. 'How did I not remember?'

_Flashback_

"Maxie… come quick our song is playing again" in a hushed voice knowing her enhanced hearing would pick it up.

"Am coming… you're going to sing to me again aren't you?" she hurried to sit next to him, her arms snaked around his middle with his arm around her neck, Max's head rested slightly on his chest.

_"I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you"_

"Thank you Alec. That was beautiful" Max's head lingered on his shoulder playing the words of the song through her head.

"No Problem Maxie… anything for you… we should run away… and dance and sing and leave this place and never come back. Just you and me we'll be happy wont we? We could get married and everything" Alec rushed he wanted to leave this hell hole. He hated it; it killed so many of his family.

"Yeah but what about our family? We can't just leave them… can we? And what's married?" Max replied. She wanted to run away with Alec but she couldn't leave her Unit.

"I don't know Maxie its just something I heard the guards talk about, something about wife and kids. I know… look Maxie we better go… we best get a few hours sleep before drills alright, even you with shark DNA need some sleep… I'll see you tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yeah Ok… don't be late again Smart Alec…Please"

"I wont Maxie"

With that they head their separate ways. Alec was in 'B' block and Max was in 'G' block.

The day past rather quickly he couldn't wait to see her, it's the reason he kept his nose clean, got into no trouble just did what he told, obeyed like a perfect little solider.

Lights out. Time to see Maxie.

"Maxie…Maxie? Where are you?" confused filled Alec's brow why isn't she here yet? Max is never late.

Hours past and no sign of her… suddenly all the Alarms start going off. What's going on? 'Crap I need to get back NOW' I made it back just in time… lock down. What the hells happened? Guards outside our barracks moaning about the events that just took place.

"Stupid X5's gone and escaped. You can see Lydecker's isn't happy... going to have their necks when he catches them… he's more worried about getting one kid back his 'Special One'"

"Which ones that?"

"X5-452 idiot the one that gets away with everything, the one X5 599 always takes the punishments for." the second guard replied… "Come on we better go and help" with that they walked to the end of the corridor and went into the CCTV room.

"No…Max!"

* * *

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**The Journey to Remembering**

Disclaimer – Dark angel does not belong to me.

_Note; Yes this is the same story as I have uploaded however, this is a re-worded one I would like you to know which version is better, thank you. _

_Flashback Alec's POV_

"No…Max!"

She left; she left without me… she promised we would leave together with our families. How could she leave?

"Get back to bed soldiers. 06.00 start tomorrow" Alec called to his unit who gathered around the door of the barracks. The soldiers hurried back to their beds.

Lydecker was walking along the corridor cursing himself for being so careless. 3 dead, 12 escaped. He stopped out side of X5-494 barracks he was going to make sure they not planning to escape. Opening the metal door, it hit the concrete wall with a loud bang.

"Grab them!" Lydecker called to his men, around 20 men flocked into the barracks and grabbed the X5's. They tried to fight but nothing worked.

Psyc ops is where they took us… we spent 6 months in that hell…playing with our heads… 09ers are traitors over and over repeated in our heads. Memories playing in Alec's head, he doesn't remember much about the 09ers escape, except they are traitors.

It was a long walk to Lydecker's office… Music… 'I remember that song'

"X5 –494 sir"

"At ease soldier"

"Status Report on Unit 6"

"Everything's going well sir. No memories of the 09ers except that they are traitors."

"Good. It's been 5 years since they left… I will get them back. Get back to your barracks and keep up the good work soldier."

"Thank you sir" X5-494 saluted.

'well that went well, he was nicer than normal…no shouting or swearing… he much be closer to finding them traitors.'

Back at the barracks everyone's sleeping. Alec crawled into bed and closed his eyes. He had an early start tomorrow.

'That song… Amazed was playing in his dreams… brown eyes. Who's are them eyes?'

Alec jumped out of bed them 'brown eyes' why are they haunting to me.

* * *

**Seattle 2014.**

**Max's POV**

The pulse had destroyed this city, hardly any electricity, more brown outs then anything else. 'Jam Pony' an advertisement on a billboard. 'Guess I could give it ago'

"Hi…am looking for a job, who do I need to speck to?"

"Me Missy Miss. I'm Normal you are?"

"Max"

"You rode a bike before?"

"Yes Sir, am a very hard worker and I wont let you down."

"Alright am short on messengers, you've got the job. I'll get you a sector pass tomorrow and you start at 8.30am don't be late missy, you can grab a bike tomorrow."

"Thank you sir, I wont be late" Max left Jam Pony, and started walking around the street.

_End of Flashback_

Max was sitting in her Apartment, just sitting… she knew Alec would be home soon, and she didn't know if she could deal with another argument or the questions.

"Max… Open up?"

"The door is unlocked."

"Hey Maxie" Alec whispered, his eyes were swollen and red. He looked quite stressed out.

"Hey…have a seat?" she watched his every move taking in his appearance and his body language he was confused, angry even.

"Thanks… Why didn't you tell me Max?" hurt in his voice.

"I didn't understand how you didn't remember me. I mean we were kids and I left… to be honest I thought you would of hated me?"

"I don't know why I didn't remember, why did you leave without me? You promised"

"I know Alec… I had no choice Zack made us leave, if not I would of ended up dead like my brother Jack, I was having a seizure they wanted to get me out. They killed my sister to stop us escaping… you think I would of left you if I had a choice?"

"Am sorry Maxie… they made me forget…huh so we're always known each other" a small smile appeared on Alec lips. " Did you know it was me when I entered your barracks when you got recaptured?"

"Kind of. I wasn't sure…then you told me your barcode I knew… I was hurt that you didn't remember me, of your name… so I re-named you 'Alec' though sometimes I still think I should of gone with 'Dick'."

"Humour doesn't suit you Maxie." Bumping his shoulders into hers. "So… where do we go from here?"

"We improve our Relationship". Max replied with the most serious tone she used on Alec since they met again

* * *

To be continued


End file.
